Midori
Midori (pronounced "me-doh-ree") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, her level is 1256+ and she has a team consisting of Yoshi and David, putting her in Pro Class. In Swordplay she is in Pro Class as well, and her level is the same as in Basketball. In Swordplay Showdown she is commonly seen with 2 hearts. In Table Tennis her level is 176+ (the 12th worst player). She is good at Cycling, coming 51st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Midori is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 250 edits on "Wii Party" articles or for making 100 edits on "Miis that appear on every kind of badges" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * "Midori" means "green" in Japanese, which is probably why her favorite color is green. * In both Swordplay and Basketball, Midori is the 17th best player. * She's Japanese. * Midori appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17, 19, and 20. * In Basketball, Midori is the first player to come after David,''' but in Cycling, David is the first player to come after '''Midori.' '''They also both are Pros at Basketball and they both are Expert CPU Miis in Wii Party. * No other CPU Mii uses the same eyebrows as '''Midori'. * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height and weight values (64) set, Midori uses a custom set of height and weight values. Her height is set to 45, and her weight is at 55. These values cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight is not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. ** Midori being shorter and thinner than other Miis might suggest she is younger than the rest of the cast. Gallery MidoriDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Midori, as seen in the portrait. Midori.png|Midori as a rival at Swordplay Showdown 20180210_073654.jpg|Midori and her teammates David and Yoshi in Basketball 2018-03-02 (2).png IMG 0573.jpg|Midori in Swap Meet with Ian, Sota, Alex, Eva, and Sarah IMG 0574.jpg|Midori in Swap Meet with Chris, Takashi, Sakura, Tyrone, and Eva DSC01928.JPG|Midori in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC02011.JPG|Midori in Swordplay Duel Badge-5-6.png|Midori's badge Badge-82-5.png|Midori's badge 2018-07-23 (5).png|Midori in Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-27 (35).png 2018-08-28 (35).png|Midori in Cycling Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abby, Oscar, and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ashley, Sakura, and Midori participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (14).png Rainer and Midori participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and Midori participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Mike, Marisa, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Helen, Midori, and Greg featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Midori, Sandra, and Silke participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Midori, Sandra, and Silke participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (19).png Midori wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_1541.jpg|Midori in her swimsuit 1c5fc1373593842ac40df61fdac57cbf1e1b188a_s2_n1.jpg|Midori in Animal Crossing IMG_1549.jpg|Tomoko with Shouta, Theo, and Midori Midori wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Midori in Baseball.png IMG 1605.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Midori, Alex and James participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Midori and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1904.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Midori, Shinnosuke and Eduardo in Cry Babies.png Midori, Eduardo and David participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png EmmaMidoriSotaandStevevsMizuhoArmorandCalamitousArmorx2.jpg Hiroshi,_Susana,_Midori_and_Eduardo_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Alex, Rainer, Rin and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMidoriImage.jpg|Midori in Miitopia Bingo Card 2.png Bingo Card 1.png Ursula, Midori and Yoko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png George, Giovanna and Midori participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Silke and Midori participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Saburo, Shinnosuke, Midori and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Pierre, Midori, Theo and Sandra participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(94).jpg MarioKart7MidoriImage.png Midori in Golf.png Category:Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Anti-Champions Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Opponents Badge Category:Wii CPU Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Bronze haired Miis Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor